


"ishkh khakfe andu null"

by HiddenKitty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenKitty/pseuds/HiddenKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years, Bilbo joins Thorin at last in the halls of Aule... never mind how.  He settles in remarkably well.</p>
<p>Just a silly little thing that I was pleased with.  The inner-names of the dwarves are my own invention, and probably a bad one at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"ishkh khakfe andu null"

It’s an odd thing, but of course Bilbo can’t have a Westron name in Mahal’s halls, and at length he settles on Bibilûn, meaning “bronze-coloured fellow”. It sounds reasonably familiar and suits him better than several of Azanshathûr’s rather grander suggestions, or his nephews’ many, cheerful variations on the word “hairless”.

For the most part, he’s well received. Dwarves are stubborn, but they are loyal, and if he’s good enough for Mahal himself, most of them are disinclined to argue. A few still seem to mutter in their beards when he passes, but Bibilûn has always been a quick study of languages, and within a few months he’s ready for them. 

One day as he makes his way down the tables to take breakfast with his kin, he hears the usual suspects muttering about “bare-chinned rats” and decides the moment has come. 

“I pour shit onto the faces of your ancestors,” announces Bibilûn, loudly and clearly, relishing every syllable. He can see why it’s his beloved husband’s favourite curse. “Who, if I’m not mistaken, are sitting just over there. Do excuse me while I fetch a pot.”

He doesn’t, of course, although by the looks on the dwarves faces they aren’t at all sure he won’t. Which suits him fine. They won’t underestimate him next time, he thinks smugly, sitting back down opposite Kadzûn and Kafhûn who are both laughing fit to choke. Even Azanshathûr is grinning widely as he slips an arm around Bibilûn’s waist.

“I’ve never wanted you more,” Azanshathûr whispers in his ear, and Bibilûn swats his arm.

“That’s thoroughly disturbing, my Love, stop it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck, Khuzdul is difficult. All these names are probably terrible, but trust me, I struggled with 'em as hard as I could...
> 
> Azanshathûr - dark cloud (stormclouds), ie Thorin  
> Kadzûn - Gold (as of a coin), ie Fili  
> Kafhûn - Coffee, ie Kili


End file.
